A Different Kind Of Jail Break
by the cartoon guy
Summary: 18 Only! Major lemon! done by the request of Lexboss. what if Lapis and jasper never formed Malachite? Non-canonical. Don't like don't read. no flames pls!


**Hello everyone Thecartoonguy back once again! Sorry for the long delay I've had exams to prep for and write (I passed them all** **) but this should be worth it. I've gotten a MASSIVE request from "Lexboss" for a five part fiction! Now there are some things in the fic that divert from normal SU so I'll give you a rundown 1. This takes place during the events of Jail Break so slight spoilers if you haven't seen. 2. Pearl didn't love Rose; she had a "husband" who was killed by jasper during the gem war and now has a human "boyfriend" 3. Connie is not Stevens love interest (you'll see why) and is moving away. 4. Steven is a full gem not half and half. 5. Jewel is one off lexboss' OC's and is pearls daughter you can (and I recommend) go to lexboss' page and see her character sheet. I will leave a link. 5. Peridot and Jewel have been communicating in secret for some time. (Whew) It was a long process making this so it will be a while before the next one. As always no flames please and enjoy!**

 **Lexboss profile: u/3317976/**

"Lapis listen, fuse with me!" jasper said holding Lapis in the air by her hand "W-what?" Lapis replied. "How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper said as she dropped lapis to the ground "These gems, they are traitors to their home world! They kept you prisoner! They used you! This is your chance to take revenge!" Jasper said to Lapis. Everyone was on the beach, pearl, jewel, garnet, amethyst, Steven, lapis, and jasper. The ship had just crashed; the air smelt of smoke, there was flaming bits of debris everywhere. "Lapis don't do it!" Steven shouted, amethyst holding him back. "C'mon, just say yes." Jasper said with a wide grin.

Lapis looked at Steven she knew what to do, even though she would be shattered for it. "I will NEVER fuse with you!" Lapis said extending her wings and dashing to Steven as quickly as possible. "YOU IDIOT!" Jasper screamed. Jewel saw the opportunity, quickly dashed up and punched jasper right in the gem. "Nice one, that almost hurt" jasper said stumbling back to regain her balance. "Let's see if you can take me!" she said. Jewel instinctively activated her armor allowing silver plates to cover most of her body, just before Jasper unleashed a fury of attacks on her.

Jewel was able to doge most of them, which ever ones she didn't doge her armor took most of the damage, if she got hit wherever her armor didn't cover she was able to regenerate almost instantly. After a solid minute of punching and jabbing Jasper stopped and fell to one knee, she was already weak from the crash, but now she's almost dead from exhaustion. Jewel de-activated her armor and grabbed her sword, "THIS IS FOR MY FATHER YOU BASTARD!" She said as she plunged her sword into jasper and … poof! Her gem fell to the sand. Pearl came up from behind her and grabbed Jaspers gem bubbling it. "About time she got what she deserved." Jewel said as pearl sent it to the temple. Pearl put a hand on Jewels shoulder and smiled, she smiled back, knowing that was a more than personal fight. Jewel looked at lapis and Steven holding each other and whispered to her mother "Don't they look nice together?" Pearl looked for a second and smiled "Yes, I guess they do."

She looked back at Jewel who was now looking at the ground with a somewhat depressed look in her eyes. "What's wrong Hun?" she asked wondering what she was upset about. "It's Peridot mom, I need to find her." She said "Don't worry we'll head out tomorrow to find her, she's next on the list." Pearl replied "NO, not like that!" Jewel said. "She's not bad mom, just being forced to follow orders. You saw how strong jasper was, she couldn't stand up to her, she'd be crushed." "Jewel, how do you know this?" Pearl asked somewhat concerned. "Because…because I love her, okay?" Jewel said. Pearl chuckled for a moment "I had a feeling." She said. "What- but how?" Jewel replied slightly confused. "I'm your mother, I know everything that goes on in your life, that and I read your diary." Pearl said. "y-you r-read…oh god… so…the love letters?" she asked "Yes, and the poems, and everything else."

Jewel was trying desperately not to show too much of a blush. "Look we'll discuss this later, but to find Peridot we'll need lapis. She can fly so it will make our job a lot easier, could you go heal her please?" Pearl asked. "Y-yeah I can do that." Jewel said recomposing herself. She walked over to lapis who was still hugging Steven. "I hate to break up such a happy reunion but I think we should get you inside so I can heal you." Jewel said to lapis. She didn't respond. "Lapis?" Steven asked slightly worried.

Steven pulled back a bit to see that her eyes where closed and her breathing was light, but noticeable. "It's okay she's just asleep, even though gems don't need sleep?" Steven said slightly confused. "We may not need it but we can still get fairly tired, and after what she's been through I think she needs it. Here let me carry her back to the house." She said picking her up. "I think we could all use a little breather after what happened, we'll worry about the cleanup later, Pearl, could you go tell the mayor to keep the people out of the town for a bit longer? " Garnet said. "Sure thing." Pearl said, as everyone started moving towards the house.

 **Time pass: 4:00 PM**

Lapis began to stir, she kept her eyes closed and tried to remember what happened. Steven found her on the ship, the ship crashed, jasper tried to fuse with her but she ran to Steven. After that it's all blank. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up; she was on a couch in Stevens's house which was directly connected to the temple. As she was looking around she saw garnet leaning on a post, looking right at her. Lapis was about to extend her wings hoping that she could fly to the door in time, but before she did "It's okay, your safe here, we don't want to hurt you. "Garnet said with a smile. Lapis relaxed a bit, if they wanted to they could have left her to die, or just shattered her there, or even put her back in the mirror! But instead they healed her, and gave her a place to stay. "Sorry, thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it." Lapis said.

Just as she finished she saw Steven walking to the door with another human, Connie "You just remember to take care of yourself okay?" Steven said. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Connie replied, sharing a quick handshake. Just as she left Steven turned to see Lapis. "Lapis, you're awake!" he said running up to her. "Steven! What happened, where's jasper? Did you take care of her? Please just tell me-"Just as Lapis was talking Steven leaned into her and stopped her with a kiss. It wasn't very long but it felt like an eternity in their heads, Steven broke the kiss, leaving the blue gem flushed and breathless. "S-Steven!" She said surprised and somewhat aroused. "I missed you so much! I'm sorry I left you on the ship; I was so worried that something had happened to you!" Steven said holding Lapis' hands. "Oh, Steven. I'm sorry for making you worry about me." She replied. "Aww, don't be. Nothing can separate us again. I'll always be with you, I promise." Steven said.

Lapis didn't have words to describe what she was feeling. She quickly pulled Steven into a hug, embracing each other. "So you healed me?" Lapis asked. "Nah that was Jewel, If I were to heal you that would involve me getting spit all over you." Steven replied. Lapis blushed slightly "Remind me to thank her later." Lapis said hugging Steven tighter. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Jewel looked on and smiled at the two of them. Pearl nudged Garnet. "When those two are finished catching up get lapis to scout out for Peridot around the farmland to the east of here, the mayor said he saw something land there last night." She said, starting to walk towards the temple door. "And where do you think you're going? " Amethyst asked in a sarcastic tone. "Back to my room, John said he would be here around 4:30 so I want to make sure everything looks perfect!" Pearl replied, smiling eagerly. "You're really held high on this guy aren't you?" Jewel asked smiling. "What can I say; we just really seem to connect." Pearl said blushing slightly. "I bet their personalities aren't the only things that connect." Amethyst whispered to Jewel, both of them chuckling. "What was that?" Pearl asked. "Oh it's nothing. Now go get ready for your date!" Jewel said, as Pearl entered her room.

John walked up to the beach side entrance of the temple. He had known pearl and the others for a few years now, but took a liking to pearl almost instantly, with her knowledge of how the gems, how they came to earth, her ability to sort (and enjoy) messes, and of course the skin-tight shorts she always wore was a plus. Regardless of her flaws he loved her, and she loved him right back. John reached up to the star and pressed a small key into the white circle on the right most part of the triangle.

The door opened and a sound was made, similar to a door chime. Pearl noticed this and headed down to greet him, leaving the highest pedestal and meeting him on the bottom floor. "Hi john, glad you could make it." she said pulling him into a hug. "Hey it's not like I have anything better to do; besides you know I wouldn't miss hanging out with you for anything." He replied. John pulled back and gave pearl a quick peck on the lips, causing her to blush. "Oh john you're such a charmer…" she said "Only when I'm around you." John replied cupping her check with his hand. "Alight, enough of that. Let me show you what progress I've made." Pearl said leading him up to the top pedestal.

With a few quick motions from pearl a machine, about the size of a car propped up on its nose, appeared. Pearl had been working on a way (with johns permission) to turn him into a gem. John had no family; they were either dead or didn't care. His job was crap, but payed decently. His apartment was tiny, and he didn't have any friends, save for pearl. From his perspective being turned into a gem the one way he spend eternity with the one he loves. "The experiments have been somewhat successful, I can successfully alter human flesh into gem… uh …"flesh" but I need to figure out how to keep the new body stable after the transformation, otherwise you'll poof and..." Pearl stopped for a moment. "… And what? Tell me." John said curiously.

"THAT'S IT!" Pearl screamed, rummaging through her notes. "What's it? Did you figure it out?" john asked. "It was so obvious! Why didn't I think of this before? You need a gem!" pearl said excitedly "without a gem there's nothing to keep us stable. If we can get you one we'll be able to make you a gem in no time!" Pearl said hugging john tightly. "Well that's easy there's a shop for semi-precious stones a block away from my apartment! I'll go in find a decent sized gem and use that." John said. "Splendid, just make sure you pick one that you like, you can't exactly change it when it's over." Pearl said nervously.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. In the meantime let me take care of you" John said grabbing pearls ass and kissing her neck. "J-john, oh aren't you an egger one?" Pearl replied. John started to plant kisses along her neck, sucking and nipping at her soft flesh. "Oh John…" pearl moaned, as john slipped a hand under her pants and began to finger her. "MMHH, p-please, AAHH, d-don't tease me that." She said trying her best to stand straight. "Alright, I'll wear you out then" john said getting down to his knees and taking off her pants in the process. "O-oh my..." Pearl said.

Pearl gasped as john started to lick her pussy; he started slowly, but quickly picked up the pace. "Oh JOHN!" she said. He started to focus on her clit, placing quick licks along the front of her pussy. Pearl can hardly stand by this point, burying her hand in john's hair, forcing his tongue deeper into her soft pussy. "P-please john, I-I need you…Right now!" Pearl said quivering. John stood up and pearl quickly dropped to her knees, trying to catch her breath. John undid his zipper and let his 8-inch member fly out completely hard. Pearl quickly started to return the favor sucking at his cock. "Mmm yeah, that's it." he said as he placed a hand at the back of her head.

Pearl started to pick up the pace, taking most of his cock in her mouth and down her throat while she fingered her soaking pussy. She stopped for a moment and started to suck his balls while stroking his dick. She went back to his dick, licking up the sides and sucking hard on the tip before taking the whole thing back down her throat. "Alright that's enough of a warm up, I want to finish somewhere else." John said pulling Pearls head off of his cock with a loud pop. Pearl lied down and spread her legs, exposing her soaked pussy. "P-please, hurry." She said, almost begging. John immediately got down and positioned himself. He slowly started to slide into her hot pussy. Pearl felt every inch of his hard dick sliding inside her as he started to pump in and out, making sure he wasn't going too fast.

"P-please, faster!" pearl begged. John started to go as fast as he could, the sounds of sex filling the cavern. Pearl grabbed john and pushed him onto his back "you mind if I'm on top?" She asked. "Not at all, but I'm getting kind of close." John replied. "That's okay I'm close too, just cum when you want." She said, starting to ride him. She was going as fast as she could, while john kept his strides in time with hers. "Ah, Pearl I'm about to cum!" he said holding back as much as he could. "M-me too, Do it! Fill me up with your cum! I want to feel it inside me!" pearl begged. Just as she said that john started to cum, shooting his cum deep inside of her, while pearl was riding out her own orgasm, clenching to john while her pussy tightened around his cock, milking him for all he had. "Mm, I feel so full." Pearl said lying down on top of john, letting his slowly deflating member slip from her folds. He put his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you pearl" he said looking her in the eyes. "I love you too." She replied as the lovers rested in their warm afterglow, knowing that soon, they would be able to connect like nothing John could imagen.

 **Meanwhile**

Jewel was heading out to a corn field. Lapis had scouted out earlier, it wasn't hard to miss a smoldering green sphere in the middle of a field; once she saw it she went back and told jewel. Jewel said for lapis to stay put and that she'd be back later. She also told Steven to keep an eye on lapis so that she doesn't wear herself out, which is saying something because garnet and amethyst are out cleaning up beach city and pearl being on her date with john, meat leaving the two alone for the better part of a few hours.

Jewel walked up to the smoldering wreck, surrounded by bits of charred rock. Inside she could hear faint sounds of yelling and frustration, assumedly Peridot completely freaking out. Jewel tries to open the pod, but it's stuck pretty tight. She grabs her sword and attempts to pry off the lid. It takes a few tries and some good leverage but she finally manages to pop the lid off. The first thing she sees is smoke, and a lot of it, and then she hears a voice. "S-stay back, I'm Warning you! Come any closer and I'll…" It was Peridot, acting reasonably terrified.

"Peri, relax it's me!" Jewel said hoping not to get a face full of laser. "J-jewel? Is that you?" Peridot asked somewhat nervously. The smoke cleared and the two finally made eye contact. "Oh thank Diamond; I thought it was one of those Crystal Clods. Could you give me a hand for a minute?" Peridot asked. "Why, are you hurt?" Jewel replied. "N-no it's just that my artificial limb enhancers are malfunctioning. I think there was a localized electromagnetic pulse when I crashed" Peridot said unable to get up. "Um…English please?" Jewel asked only understanding half of what Peridot just said "*Sigh* when I crashed it broke all of my electronics, hence why I couldn't open the hatch" Peridot replied "Oh, okay, so you need a hand getting them off?" Jewel asked. "That would be most appreciative" Peridot said.

One by one jewel Started to help Peridot take off her equipment, once it was all done Peridot jumped out of the escape pod, standing about as tall as Steven. Jewel looked at Peridot for a second. "W-what are you looking at?" Peridot asked nervously. "Oh my god, you are SO adorable right now!" Jewel replied smiling. Peridot tried to hide a dark green blush, "T-that's normal! All Peridot's are small!" she said. Jewel knelt down and hugged her "Doesn't make you any less cute."

Peridot put her limb enhancers into her gem for safe keeping, until she could repair them later. "You'll probably be staying with me and gems for a while, I explained the situation to my mom, and I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with it. We also took in lapis seeing as how she and Steven are defiantly together." Jewel said as they started to walk back to the beach house. "Ugh…just as long as they don't try to shatter me in my sleep, I'm fine with it. What about jasper? I didn't think she would be one to play nice." Peridot said hoping she wouldn't have to live with the hulking brute. "No, I personally poofed her, and pearl bubbled her and sent her to the temple" Jewel said. "Good I didn't really like her anyways, and when did "the Steven" and lapis get together?" Peridot asked.

Jewel chuckled at how she didn't get that people had actual names on earth. "We'll they just kind of clicked, he freed her from that mirror, and even before then they were kind of having conversations. Speaking of them I wonder what they're up to about now." Jewel said looking at Peridot, she shrugged and the two started the long walk home. Little did they know…

 **Meanwhile.**

Lapis was leaning against the bar counter, still trying to make sense of the situation. "Guess this prison is my new home. Oh well…at least I'm not stuck in a mirror." She thought. She quickly lost her train of thought when she felt a slight breeze under her dress, in a split second she felt something rubbing against her crotch, it was warm and wet. Lapis had to hold back a moan, as she quickly looked down and pulled up her dress to see what was causing the sensation, it was Steven, sucking and nipping at her folds. "S-Steven, w-what are you d-doing?" she managed to say in between gasps. "just relax, I'm taking care of you." Steven replies.

Before lapis could respond, he went right back to work, gently eating out the blue gem, making her moan with pleasure. Lapis couldn't describe what she was feeling, other than that it felt amazing. Steven was trying his best to make her feel good, trying to get his tongue as deep into her as possible. He stopped for a second and focused on her clit sucking hard at it. "S-Steven, Oh Steven, d-don't stop, please I'm about to, oh, OH DIAMOND I'M CUMMING!" Lapis screamed pushing his head into her crotch as she came hard on his face, while Steven tried to lick up as much as possible.

He pulled off her pussy with a loud slurp, savouring her taste. "You taste kind of like blueberries." He said smiling. "Oh Steven…" she said looking at him, her breathing heavy and face flushed. "C'mon" Steven said taking her by the hand, leading her up the stairs to his room. He pushed lapis onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. "I love you Lapis Lazuli" he said looking into her eyes, "Oh Steven, I love you too." With that they bridged the gap between their lips, kissing passionately, their tongues swirling around and colliding with each other. "H-here" lapis said. Her gem glowed for a second followed by her clothes.

A second passed and once the glowing stopped lapis was left completely naked before him. "I hope you like it…" she said blushing. Steven looked for a second, "You look better than I could've imagined" he said trying not to drool. The pair quickly resumed kissing, Steven taking charge and trying to taste every inch of her mouth. He broke the kiss and started to move down Lapis' body. First her cheek, then to her neck stopping for a second to suck and lick at it, causing her to moan in pleasure, next he moved to her chest kissing her breast and sucking at her nipple making her gasp, then he traced kisses down her belly to her pelvis. Steven started to kiss at the inside of her thighs purposely avoiding her now drenched pussy.

Lapis couldn't take this for much longer; his teasing was driving her crazy. Just as Steven started to lick at her pussy lapis stopped him. "H-hey, you already got to taste me…" she said, flipping their positions so that she was on top. "… Now it's my turn to see what you taste like" she said. Lapis pulled down his pants, Steven's five-inch cock flying out; lapis chuckled for a second, "seems like someone's happy to see me" she said. She started to lick at his cock placing gentle licks from the base to the tip, causing him to moan. She sucked the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, before taking most of his dick into her mouth.

Steven felt like this was payback, not that he was complaining, but he didn't want to cum, at least not in her mouth. "Lapis please, I need you…" he said out of breath. Lapis came off his cock with a loud pop, "me too…" she replied. The two switched positions again, lapis lying down while Steven positioned himself in front of her pussy. Steven slowly pushed into lapis, trying not to cum right away, "O-o-h Steven!" She gasped as his member slowly filled her. "L-lapis, you're too tight!" he said as he started to pump in and out, making lapis moan, "S-Steven please, fuck me!" she replied, hoping he would last a bit longer.

"H-here let me…" Lapis said as she pushed him out of her. Steven lied down on his back while lapis got on top, slowly sinking herself down onto his hard cock. Lapis rode him for a while, Stevens's thrusts meeting hers, as he rubbed at her clit with his thumb. "Steven, I-I'm getting close!" she said moaning. "M-me too!" he replied, trying not to cum. "Steven, cum with me, I want to feel it inside me!" Lapis groaned "L-lapis!" Steven replied, he leaned up, kissing lapis passionately as he came, cum pouring into lapis' pussy which caused her to cum as well, her walls clamping down on him, as she rode out her orgasm. Once they both finished lapis rolled off to the side Stevens cock slipping from her folds, they looked at each other and smiled, Steven held her hand as the two lovers lay there in the warm after glow.

It felt like forever, but was only a few minutes before Steven turned to Lapis. "Hey, you awake?" he asked, "yes, what's wrong?" she replied. "N-nothing, it's just…" he paused and looked into her eyes. "I love you, and I never want to leave you, so…Even though I'm only thirteen… would you marry me?" he asked. Lapis looked confused for a moment, "what's that?" she asked. Steven explained that when two people love each other, they get married and spend the rest of their lives together, no matter what. "Aww that sounds so sweet, Steven of course I'll marry you!" she said hugging him. "Ok but first we should get dressed, jewel and hopefully Peridot will be back soon" he said, not wanting to be caught in such a…compromising position. "Right that's probably a good idea." Lapis replied. Steven put his clothes on while lapis "put" her dress back on, then the two waited for jewel to return.

 **Damn that was a long one! Biggest chapter I've ever done! Like I said It's gonna be a while before the next chapter, but hopefully it will be worth the wait. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
